The Simple Curse
by LaChoy
Summary: Things were never simple for Yuuri. It had all started with him seeing Gwendal and Gunter kissing and then it had just snowballed. It was obviously the works of a curse. Yuuram.


**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Blah blah blah.**  
**Notes:**First try at writing KKM. I always hate first tries.

* * *

There were some customs Yuuri could get used to. Such as high-fiving those royal people from some place he couldn't remember (he was sure Günter was probably screaming out in anguish that very moment) and having to bump hips with those people from that other place (He was very sure he had heard Günter scream out that time…). Those were a little odd but they weren't too bad.

And maybe it was horrible of him, but he couldn't get used to the idea of two men being married. Maybe it was because of how Earth was about it but every time he saw two men kissing in the cities, his eyes would widen and he'd start gaping like some fish out of water. Everybody else would just keep going as if it was perfectly normal. And while it was to them, they could at least understand his position!

He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to it. He still blushed when he saw a man and woman kissing! A man and a man? Well, that was just completely different. Too different.

He usually pushed it aside in his mind because there really were more important things to worry about. Like signing papers, taking care of whatever random problem came his way, and traveling the world and handling seasick and jealous fiancés that went by the name of Wolfram.

Usually, the problem of his not being used to homosexual men relationships was only brought up when Wolfram began pressing it. But he could usually just escape somewhere in Blood Pledge Castle and then Wolfram would be too upset at that to continue discussing their engagement when he'd find him.

It was safe to say at Blood Pledge Castle, he felt very safe and secure. But of course, Yuuri really should have known nothing in his life could stay simple and without problem.

"Günter, I have to ask you something and--OH MY!"

Things couldn't stay simple. And so there was Gwendal kissing Günter with an excited Anissina looking on.

If Yuuri had been able to clear his head for a second, he would have seen that there was a lot wrong with the situation. After all, if Gwendal and Günter felt like getting intimate, why would they have done it in front Anissina? And would they really have done it in such a place? Would Gwendal have even allowed it? But, like said before, things couldn't be simple for Yuuri and he had begun freaking out and ran before anything could be explained. Far, far away. Away from a sputtering Gwendal and a crying Günter. And really, if things could have been simple, he probably could have heard a very plausible reason for everything.

He hadn't even been paying attention to where he had exactly run to. He was sure he ran past shouting out "Your Majesty!" and other various things but his mind wasn't really working right. Since it wasn't working right, he ran into somebody that didn't shout out "Your Majesty!" but "Wimp!" and only one person called him wimp.

"Wolfram!" Never had he felt so glad to see the blonde and he smiled in a relieved way. "I--"

"You ran away from me! Again!"

"I…yeah, I did. But listen, something more important happened and--"

"What could be more important than you running away from me?! Who in their right mind runs away from their fiancé?!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Yuuri yelled but noticed some maid he had never met before was looking at him and he pulled Wolfram into the closet room. "I saw something, Wolfram! Something horrible!"

Wolfram tensed up in a different way. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword.

"What is it, Yuuri? What did you see? Did somebody break in?"

"Worse!"

"Worse?!" What could be worse than somebody breaking into the castle?!

"I saw Gwendal and Günter kissing!"

At those words, Wolfram wasn't sure whether to gasp with shock and horror from the mere idea of such a thing or to hit Yuuri because that really wasn't worse than somebody breaking in and he really_was_ a stupid wimp.

"…Are you sure?" At least his hand wasn't on his sword hilt anymore. "I mean, you have to be lying! They've never shown any sort of interest in each other before and the whole thing seems…You're lying, wimp! Something like this wouldn't happen!"

Yuuri frowned. "You're supposed to tell me that it was just some custom they were doing. Like, sealing a document…or…I don't know! Something like that!"

"I'm not going to lie without any reason! And who would be loose enough to kiss just anybody?! What kind of custom is that?!"

"I don't know! It's just--wait! Why are you acting upset?! I thought two guys kissing here is okay!"

"It is okay! It's just you usually don't kiss unless there's some sort of interest going on! There usually has to be some relationship stated before you kiss! And I'm not upset!"

"Well, why are you yelling?!"

"You started yelling first, you idiot!"

Yuuri had been to come up with a retort until he remembered that he really had been the one to start yelling and he shut his mouth. He took a deep breath and tried the conversation again.

"So, why do you think they were kissing?"

"How should I know?!" Yuuri wondered why Wolfram had to keep yelling especially since he had stopped. "Are you sure you saw them kissing? Give me every detail, wimp."

"They were kissing. That's about it." At Wolfram's glare, he guessed the mazoku wanted more than just that. "Um…Oh! Yeah! Anissina was there. She looked pretty happy. You know, now that I think about it. It is sort of strange that Anissina was there, isn't it? I mean, if they were really into the whole kissing each other thing they wouldn't really have had Anissina in there with them, would they?"

And Wolfram looked at him as if he desperately wanted to hurt the younger boy.

"You acted before you thought, you idiot! Obviously it was all some ploy that Anissina came up with!"

Yuuri laughed embarrassingly and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right."

Wolfram sighed irritably and turned his head, clearly 'fed up' with Yuuri. He really wasn't. He had been 'fed up' several times according to Yuuri's count and so the Maou just wondered how long it'd be until either of them said something. He had learned to predict things like that.

"So, you can only kiss if you're in a relationship?"

He hadn't predicted that. Actually, he hadn't even predicted himself saying anything. He thought Wolfram would call him wimp and stomp off or just stomp off without anything being said. But things really weren't simple as was stated before.

Wolfram looked at him suspiciously and then crossed his arms. "Yeah. Unless you are dating or engaged, you cannot kiss. Although most people nowadays just ignore it and kiss who they want."

"Except you." It was easy to tell. The way Wolfram had stated Gwendal and Günter couldn't kiss because they weren't in a relationship and because Wolfram was Wolfram. "So you haven't kissed anybody?" And Yuuri was Yuuri. Yuuri didn't know how to shut up.

"Actually, don't answer tha-"

"Of course not! I wouldn't allow somebody other than my fiancé to kiss me! Unlike you, you cheater."

Yuuri wasn't sure what to talk about first. One, he wasn't a cheater. He hadn't even kissed anybody yet. And secondly, he found it hard to believe that somebody like Wolfram really was a virgin in every way possible. He was good looking and he saw how people looked at the blonde. It seemed impossible that somebody like that stay untouched for eighty something years. Yuuri knew that if he said either thing he thought, he was going to get himself into trouble. So he chose to say nothing but just try to walk away before Wolfram could possibly get mad at him.

Except Wolfram grabbed onto him.

"Why are you walking away?! Aren't you even going to deny kissing anybody?!"

"Well, of course I haven't kissed anybody!"

"Then just say that in the first place, wimp!"

"Don't call me that!"

Wolfram was glaring at him and Yuuri noticed how when he got mad, his emerald eyes would brighten and he'd get a slight blush on his cheeks. And he'd seem so alive. Wolfram was the most vibrant when he was angry and fighting. When he was being passionate.

Later on, Yuuri would probably wonder if a curse had been put upon him as soon as he'd been flushed down the toilet because everything just seemed to be so complicated. He'd also wonder why he'd even done anything in the first place. But at the time, he hadn't even thought. He'd just acted. He was too impulsive. He didn't think.

He kissed Wolfram.

And much to his surprise, Wolfram didn't push him away and call him a pervert but kissed back quickly. As if he'd been waiting.

"I've been waiting for that," he'd said as soon as they pulled away from their brief kiss. Obviously, Yuuri had been right. He had been waiting. "You're my fiancé; you're _supposed_ to kiss me."

The kiss hadn't been bad at all and Yuuri really didn't want the pleasant moment ruined by Wolfram starting a fight with him so Yuuri kissed him again. This time, making sure it lasted long enough that everything would be wiped from the prince's mind and he wouldn't argue with him as soon as they stopped.

But he also kissed him long enough that somebody could walk in on them kissing.

"Your Majesty!" He heard Günter gasped and he pulled away to see the lavender haired man with tears in his eyes. "In such a public place too! I only wanted to let you know that I wasn't really kissing Gwendal and I see this!"

It hadn't been a public place. Not really. Not until they had shown up. But Yuuri couldn't say that because his lips were glued together and his face was beat red.

"Then why were you kissing my brother?" Wolfram asked, not seeming embarrassed at all that he'd just been caught kissing.

"It was one of her experiments," Gwendal gruffly answered. He seemed a bit uncomfortable by the whole thing too.

"We were forced!" Günter cried out. "I'd never do anything like that willingly, Your Majesty!"

Wolfram glared at Anissina who was standing there, obviously amused by how everything was turning out.

"How could you force them to do that?! They aren't even in an official relationship!"

"That rule's so ancient," Anissina said with a wave of her hand. "Get with the times. But obviously, since you two were just caught kissing, I don't have to use those two anymore." She pointed to Gwendal and Günter. She grinned. "I can use you two now!" She pointed to Wolfram and Yuuri.

"You should have just done that in the first place!" The blonde stated, crossing his arms. Yuuri was shaking his head wildly (he still couldn't talk for some odd reason) but it was too late and the woman smiled in an almost evil way. She began pulling them away.

"Then I guess you two are my new test subjects!"

And during the chaos of it all, Yuuri wondered if Ulrike-sama knew how to remove curses because he was getting very sick of his.


End file.
